


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowgirl

by vange



Category: Bandom, The Hush Sound
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vange/pseuds/vange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie educates her young friend about the practical applications of strap-ons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowgirl

"Come here," Katie said. She lounged back across the bed, smiling. Greta moved to straddle her legs awkwardly, staring.

"Um, I don't know," Greta said.

Katie laughed. "It's just a strap on. Not that scary."

"Yeah, but - " Katie's kept laughing, and she tugged on Greta's hips. Greta followed the movement, shifting up on her knees.

"Come on, just relax," Katie cooed. "It's going to be good." She rolled her hips, the head of the dildo rubbing softly between Greta's legs, teasing. Greta took a deep breath, gripping Katie's sides to steady herself as she pressed down, moaning.

Katie rubbed Greta's hips, softly petting her as she wriggled to find the right angle.

"I'm good," Greta said. She shifted again. "It feels kind of weird." It burned a bit, she wasn't wet enough yet for it to be smooth when she twitched trying to get it just just right. Katie grinned up at her and rolled her hips. She wriggled and thrust and it was totally not fair that Katie had muscles that other humans lacked in their hips. "Fuck," Greta gasped.

"I don't remember you having such a dirty mouth when I met you," Katie said. She tightened her fingers on Greta's waist to pull her down in time with her pushing up. It was getting easier, smoother, they were hitting a rhythm that was working for Greta if her little gasps were any sign.

Katie drew her legs up, spreading them and bracing herself to jerk up harder. Greta bit her lip, leaning back against Katie's raised knees, allowing herself to stop thinking and just feel. She struggled to keep breathing, her mouth wanting to do nothing but let up jerky exhales every time the toy pulled out or pushed in. "Katie," she finally managed.

"Yes?" Katie answered, one hand letting go of Greta's waist to stroke across her stomach, following Greta's hipbones down and down and smiling at the squeak Greta let out when she slipped her fingers between them. Greta was blushing, the trail red extending from her face all across her chest, and with her other hand Katie traced that and cupped one of Greta's breasts, causing Greta to suddenly snap forward, bracing herself on her elbows as she pushed backwards again and again and slammed her mouth against Katie's.

For someone who looked so innocent and sweet, Greta had a filthy mouth, licking every inch of Katie's mouth and biting her lips and stealing all her breath away. Their mouths parted, both panting in the bare inch between them, Greta's hips still rolling helplessly and her fingers digging into the sheets.

"Fuck please," she gasped, mouthing at the sweat on Katie's neck. Katie's fingers were rubbing right where Greta was stretched open, wet and full and burning. "Harder, just - "

Katie brought her other hand up to tangle in Greta's hair. She obeyed, hips snapping up again and again mercilessly and Greta finally froze, shaking right before her body curled up tight, back arching as she came.

Greta was thankful for Katie's steadying hands as she shifted up, letting it slide carefully, wetly out and she collapsed on the bed, one arm swung across Katie's chest. She kissed Katie's shoulder.

"See, told you it'd be good," Katie said, smiling. Greta smacked her softly and Katie laughed as she wriggled free to go clean up.

"I'm gonna just... sleep now," Greta told her, stealing both the pillows to curl around and let her eyes slip close.


End file.
